The present invention relates to screen printing, and in particular to a method for forming a pattern on a printing screen.
Screen printing has become very popular for printing names, slogans, designs, insignias, and the like, on various articles of clothing, such as T-shirts, etc. Heretofore, even the most basic processes for forming the printing screen, such as photosensitive screens, the Tousche process, tracing film, and the like, are rather expensive, tedious, and require professional assistance to achieve neat, attractive patterns. Further, prior screen preparation methods are extremely difficult and messy to clean, such that a complete new screen is required for each pattern which the user desires to print.